


A Shift in Destiny

by MorgenRose0407



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a Foundling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Just Wants To Be a Dad, Anidala, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Clan Kryze, Clan Tano, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Luke and Leia Raised by Padmé, Mandalorian Clans, Obi-wan is Korkie's dad, Obitine, Order 66 didn't happen, Padmé Amidala Lives, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgenRose0407/pseuds/MorgenRose0407
Summary: The universe has been different since the attempted attack on Coruscant by the Sith. Anakin’s nightmares about the birth of his children and loss of his wife were squashed. The war continues on and begins to dwindle the morale of all involved. As Anakin plans a life with his wife and children, something changes his plans that begins to make him further question his faith in the Jedi and all the decisions he ever made.OR: Anakin accidentally adopts Ahsoka's kid
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Kidd Kareen, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. A Sun Holding a Star

_Disarray within the Order!_

_It’s been a year since the attempted kidnapping of Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Senate of the Republic and the near assassination of Count Dooku by the hands of Anakin Skywalker, the public view on the Jedi is dwindling. Morale amongst the people of the Republic is draining and belief in the Jedi themselves are dying. Force-sensitive children who are sought out by the Jedi are being denied because of the lack of faith. After an interesting mission for the Jedi Master Depa Billaba, she reports back to the Jedi Council to share quite the surprise…_

Sitting on the Council, though his ultimate dream as a Jedi, was utterly boring for Anakin Skywalker.

He rested in the chair between the holograms of Masters Agen Kolar and Coleman Kcaj, looking on as the hologram of another Master he couldn’t remember the name of rattled on about a battle he was successful in on a planet Anakin didn’t bother to remember. The battles blended together at this point, and the war was no longer interesting or engaging. He couldn’t bring himself to really care about much concerning the Jedi Order ever since his little Luke and Leia were born.

For a moment, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on his fist. Even from this distance, he could feel the little tykes reaching out to him through the Force. They were both born incredibly gifted, and he was surprised that the Order didn’t demand they be brought to them immediately. He was sure his beloved lady had something to do about that, however. Especially since there was such distrust to the Order now since the attack on Coruscant two years ago.

Blasted Dooku. Confident enough to attack the home planet of the Republic and kidnap the Chancellor right in front of their eyes. Obi-wan and him had been on Yerbana, liberating that planet from the Separatists when they got the call to return to save the day again. A plan that Anakin would have accepted whole-heartedly…had he not just seen Ahsoka again for the first time in months. She had come to him with the need of the Mando people. The need to help and protect, like a Jedi was supposed to do…but he couldn’t help. He had to go help the Chancellor, and leave her to fight against Maul alone (not alone, Rex and Bo-Katan Kryze were great fighters, he was sure but it sure felt like she was doing it alone).

Since then, he hasn’t seen or heard from her. He knows she was successful. Darth Maul was still currently in custody as the final points of his hearing was wrapping up. He knows she is still alive. Their Bond is still viable and well, a teether to her should he ever need to reach out again. But he didn’t know how it happened, how she had successfully brought him back. All he knows is that she came back with him in custody and left without another trace.

What was worse was that Rex wouldn’t talk to him about it. The only thing the Clone _Commander_ would say was, “Sorry General, there’s nothing to tell.” Of course, he knew there was more to it. Rex was never an amazing liar. So when the topic ever came up, he dodged around it and tried to bring up something else to ignore it. Whatever Rex knew, he wasn’t going to find out from the man himself.

At that time of Ahsoka’s return, Anakin was under some kind of Probationary Watch after he nearly killed Count Dooku with the Dark Side. Despite all the people he killed and the lives he destroyed, Anakin was in the wrong for wanting to end the life of that nerfherder. So, he was forced to stick by Obi-wan as if he were a Padawan again. He joined the older to Utapau where he witnessed Obi-wan killing General Grievous in combat. Something that irked him beyond belief when he had almost missed the birth of his children.

Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, opening his eyes and looking at the holo again as to not act like he was sleeping. He could feel Master Kolar’s virtual eyes on him, but he didn’t care to look over. Count Dooku was still on the run, and there was new rumors of him achieving another assassin to be an apprentice to him. This meant the war would carry out for another few years, and possibly a decade. Had he just killed the bastard when he was allowed to, maybe this would all be over by now…

The hologram bowed and fizzled out before the comm indicated a new call. Anakin tried to recall the itinerary for the meeting…that last Master was supposed to be the final call for the day. As the other Jedi on the Council began to look at one another in some form of confusion, he recognized that they didn’t understand what was happening either. He met Obi-wan’s eyes and he saw the older man’s shoulders shrug slightly. Anakin noticed the small nod shared only between Mace Windu and Yoda before the hologram came to life. Great. This would be cutting into his evening plans, which included great food from Dex’s and some family cuddles.

The hologram focused and Jedi Master Depa Billaba stepped into view. Her arms folded in front of her as her brown robes hung around her, and she only looked directly at Master Windu. _“Masters, I am thankful to have caught you before the day ended.”_

“Master Billaba,” Windu welcomed with as much warmth as the man could project. Windu never showed actual emotion to others, but it was always different with this Master. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been his Padawan? Or maybe he blamed himself for her debilitating injury that only recently allowed her back into the field? Anakin couldn’t tell. “You’re reporting in early. Were you able to find the child?”

Right. Billaba was investigating various claims of Force-sensitive children that could be possible future Jedi. She was one of a handful of other Knights and Masters who were unfit for battle but were still needed. Anakin tried to remember where she was being sent this time. Kashyyyk? Toydaria?

 _“Yes, Master Windu,”_ She nodded, bowing her head for a second before meeting his eyes again. _“I was able to find the child. But the mother was non-receptive to my offerings.”_

Windu made a thoughtful but irritated groan. It had been hard to get more willing participants to join the Order. A lot has been happening in which the people have been losing faith in the Jedi. If Anakin weren’t a part of them, he would lost faith too…

“Hmmm,” Master Yoda mused for the first time during the entire meeting. “More to say, you have? A message to pass on, perhaps?”

 _“Yes Masters,”_ Billaba spoke once more, shifting herself as she suddenly appeared…uncomfortable. _“The mother was not receptive to what I said, but she did mention something that could possibly change her mind for the situation. I believe if we act on what she said we could sway her.”_

“Change her mind?” Obi-wan asked, his hand going to caress his beard as he sat thoughtfully. “What did she say that would make you assume that?”

Billaba looked at him before turning to look directly at Anakin. The two met eyes and she said, _“The mother told me, ‘The only Jedi I would trust with my child is Anakin Skywalker.’”_

* * *

Anakin rubbed his eyes as he woke up to R2 beeping rapidly. “I’m up buddy, I’m up.” He said, looking forward at the reddish-purple planet he was slowly descending upon in his Starfighter. Immediately after the meeting with the Master, Anakin was sent to the planet to investigate the weird demand of the mother. He left the next day, of course, he wasn’t going to leave his already tired wife with two twins who wanted nothing more than to sleep on dad’s chest for the rest of their lives (not that he minded).

As he neared the atmosphere, he quickly entered the frequency code and Master Billaba’s frame came into view. “I’m dropping into the atmosphere now. Can you send me the family’s coordinates?”

 _“Of course,”_ She said quickly, and immediately his wrist comm pinged with a new notification. The coordinates. _“When you have retrieved the child we will open the hangar doors for you to return. There we can make a full medical assessment of the child to assure their health before returning to Coruscant.”_

Anakin didn’t want to mention that the mother could easily not give them their child. He didn’t want to mention that this could all be a trap orchestrated by the Sith. He didn’t want to mention that taking a one year old from their family probably wasn’t the best way to raise a child. Instead, he nodded and said, “Yes Master. I will see you on the _Sacrosanct._ Skywalker out.” Before he ended the communication.

R2 started whirring as he took the coordinates and displayed them on the screen. While looking at them, as he broke through the atmosphere and started to track the location, he could already tell where he was going. “R2, autopilot for a second.” He called out, to which the droid made some harsh tweets before taking control.

Anakin breathed out and reaching forward, dipping into the Force to confirm the feelings that were tightening his chest. He could sense the child immediately. The pure, untapped connection to the Force. Not muddled by training or ideals. Not tainted by the experience of loss and pain. The child was a simply a star in the Light of the Force.

Then, something joined. Something warm and comforting. Something that felt the taint and mud of pain and ideals, but still shone through that to connect with the Force. The presence cradled the small star and Anakin felt in awe at what he could only describe as a sun holding a star.

R2 beeped a bit before he pulled away from the feeling. Already nearing the location, Anakin looked around outside and saw all the lush trees below him slowly breaking apart and becoming fewer and fewer as they flew closer to the spot. All he knew about this location was that it was just a home in the break of the woods. Secluded and hidden from others, and apparently, the parents acted as such throughout their time here on the planet.

Spotting the small yet well-kept home just below him, he took the reins of the ship and flew past it a bit. Turning it around to land at the lip of the forest that was edging the home he pressed the last few buttons on the landing procedures. As he finished up, R2’s head started spinning around before it focused on the home. The droid was silent for a second more before it started beeping and shifting back and forth in what seemed to be…excitement? Eagerness? Or was it just irritation at how long Anakin was taking because he seriously didn’t want to be on this planet?

“I’m going buddy, I’m going.” The Jedi said, trying to keep his R2 from unscrewing his dome. As the hatch opened up and he jumped out, he said, “This will be a quick in and out. I doubt this conversation will take very long.” The droid beeped more before whirring and Anakin patted his head. A sad whir followed but Anakin didn’t want to take more time to address it when he had his kids to go back home to.

Walking over to the house, he noted everything around him. At this point, it was just instinct to take everything into effect. Either because seeing an actual peaceful place in the world was discomforting to the General, or because he was looking for possible escape routes if this went south.

The path leading up to the house from the base of the tiny hill was made of an old wood that was stained and buried in its place. The home itself was also wooden, with various grew stones at its base to keep it more firmly standing against the elements that may take it down. Even from outside Anakin could tell there were multiple rooms within, with one being a living space that he was able to peer into from the open window in the front. When flying over head he had seen a garden on the side of the home, and now coming closer, her could tell it was crafted and cared for with tender love and affection. The fruits and vegetables growing could service a larger family than what was reported, so perhaps they were selling extra crop for credits?

Anakin knocked twice on the door feeling the old wood hit his knuckles was odd to him. Homes like this weren’t very common, especially out in the woods like this one was. He knew the inhabitants had built their homes out of much sturdier materials like the stones he saw partially used here and the large leaves on the trees. But for this home, it was all wood. He wondered if the owners simply couldn’t get enough of the entire forest that surrounded them.

He knocked again, harder this time. Had they left? It had only taken him a handful of hours to get to the planet, and he had sense the child and whatever else when he had entered the atmosphere. The crops looked nearly ready for harvest, so they couldn’t leave without losing some possible profit. There was no possible way that they left the planet, but maybe the home?

As Anakin lifted his hand to knock one more time, feeling a bit of anger flare within him at the audacity of the person taking up so much of his time, the door opened. “Geez, Anakin, I knew you were impatient but I didn’t think you couldn’t wait a few minutes for me to get my daughter.” A playfully annoyed Ahsoka said as she smiled up at him, a small bundle of a sleeping baby in her arms that she was bouncing softly in a way that reminded him of Padmé doing the same to a colicky Luke.

Anakin froze, and stared at her. His mouth agape as he took in not only the adult Ahsoka, but the child- _her child_ -that she was cradling in her arms. Ahsoka’s lekku had gotten longer, the tips already touching her waist and filling in on the sides and top which were arching more drastically to near spikes. Her facial and lekku markings were also changing drastically. They were flaring out, trying to take up more space, with the ones of her cheeks thinning a bit while reaching for the edges of her face and the ones on her lekku becoming jagged and stretched. She was also no longer wearing anything he could deem battle-related. Rather, she was in what looked like a large sweater, some leggings, and some fluffy socks. She looked…comfortable.

At the cooing from her arms, Anakin’s eyes finally shifted down to the bundle. The baby, the girl, had light orange skin and light white facial markings that had a soft shape but nothing discernable. Her lekku, like her mother’s, was white with blue stripes. However, the child’s differed with a small light blue peaking out like a stain on both ends of the tips. She also had small jetted pods on either side of her head, something he recalled female Twi’leks had.

Ahsoka simply continued to smile at him as the baby finally took him in, looking at him with eyes that reminded him of the teal waters on Naboo. “Well,” Ahsoka said as he looked down at her (though she was nearly his equal there). She stepped to the side and gestured with one of her arms, securing the baby in the other as she said, “Would you like to come in and meet her?”


	2. If Anything Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise gets made while a baby takes a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the notes at the bottom for a little update regarding this story and my other SWTCW fanfic.

War doesn’t change, and in the years, it has become formulaic. One starts, a losing side and a winning side hemming and hawing over who will become the victor, until the winners become triumphant. That was the overview, anyway. Each war was different in its causes and reactions, as well as its legacies after it finished. When the future came and the Republic was victorious, the look back on the Clone Wars wouldn’t be any different than the view when looking back now at the Jedi and Sith War. Battles had more objectives and narrower focuses than a war. Protect this planet, secure these defenses, blow up this ship – it all had a set start and end to what needed to be done.

Over the years, Anakin has followed the formulas of battles and the war the best way a Skywalker can. By making his own formula that worked even better than what was previously believed. Obi-wan always grumbled whenever he did something like this, warning him that the Council would be angry with his antics. But the Council can’t argue with the results Anakin got. The Skywalker Method worked more times than not.

However…there wasn’t a Skywalker Method for this. Not for him sitting on a couch with a cup of caf in hand while his former Padawan stood in a small kitchen with her child- _her Force-damned_ child-in one hand and making herself a cup of tea with the Force with the other. Not for him needing to face the fact that he was here to collect the child of Ahsoka Tano for the Jedi Order; the same Jedi Order that had earlier turned it’s back on Ahsoka Tano.

All he had planned for the day was to be with his children, reading them books and probably teaching them some Force tricks without Padmé knowing. Now he has a headache and has to figure out what bantha fodder he needs to deal with that got his Padawan pregnant.

“I’m not a single mother, Anakin,” Ahsoka spoke, jolting him out of his thoughts as she sat in the chair beside the couch. She crossed one leg over the other, propping the baby up on one leg and bouncing it softly to keep her satisfied. When he gave her a look, she lifted her hand and showed a silver band across her ring finger. “Your thoughts are very loud.”

“I’m not used to someone being able to directly sense what I’m thinking.” He admitted, setting the caf on the coffee table in front of them. “And I’ll have you know I was only planning on maiming whoever had left you in that kind of state, thank you very much.” He said as a matter of fact, looking at her with a smirk that didn’t exactly reach his eyes.

Ahsoka rolled hers and sipped her tea, keeping up the bouncing leg. Anakin couldn’t help it. He looked at the baby just coddled up against her mother’s leg and baby blankets, smiling wide as its eyes were slowly shutting. Perhaps it was time for a nap. He knew Leia always went down quietly when it was nap time, but Luke? Luke was an absolute terror when it came to sleeping. For at least an hour and a half before he was going to bed he would scream and cry. In the beginning it broke Anakin’s heart to hear his son yell like that…after nearly two years of it, though, he just wanted the boy to go to bed peacefully for once.

Perhaps he could ask Ahsoka on any tips…Anakin mentally hit himself as the realization set in that he was going to ask his _Padawan_ for _parenting advice_.

“So,” Ahsoka said, setting her cup down on the same table as his caf as she gathered the small bundle in her arms. “I asked if you would like to meet her and you never answered.” She looked at him, flashing a sharp canine in a cocky yet gentle smirk.

Anakin opened and shut his mouth like a fish, trying to think of the best course of action. Would he like to hold Ahsoka’s daughter? Sure. At least he could make sure the baby was tangible and he wasn’t dreaming or something. Would he like to live in a world where he held Ahsoka’s daughter and it was real? He…couldn’t quite answer that. Looking at Ahsoka, he always saw his little sister-sometimes his daughter. She was always passionate and bright and energetic and…during her apprenticeship, she made his life lighter. Despite every time they fought or she disobeyed orders or nearly died (and actually did on Mortis), he still saw her as that. So, what would he see now that she was a mother and could no longer be associated with the Jedi? Would his young, plucky little sister still be there? Or…is she different? Someone he wouldn’t be able to recognize anymore?

“Sure.” He said, reaching forward and accepting the small bundle into his arms from her. The girl rested perfectly in his arms. He sat up straight, hand under her head as his two arms covered any exposed area under her tiny body. He felt rigid, as if this were the first time he ever held a baby. He remembered feeling this way when the doctors first handed him the crying newborn Leia-terrified, anxious, worried that with a single move the baby could shatter into a million pieces and he would be to blame.

“You can relax, Skyguy,” Ahsoka mused, smiling at him as he appeared to struggle to hold her daughter. “I swear, she’ll be okay. We both have the Force and quick reflexes. If anything were to happen we could catch her.” Though she was joking with her tone, Anakin had the odd thought in the back of his mind that something similar to that had happened before. Possibly more than once.

So, he did. He loosened himself up in his seating and actually leaned back into the couch. The baby rolled a bit, now curling up against his chest (he was thankful he lost that chest armor plate in moments like these) and sucking on her thumb as the child began to drift to sleep. This was real. In a universe where not only he became a father, his Padawan became a mother. As the baby reached out with a small arm to stretch before pulling it back into the warmth, Anakin smiled wide at the girl in his arms.

“Her name is Raisha,” Anakin looked back at Ahsoka, who was smiling at the both of them with happy tears welling in her eyes. “Raisha Anaki Kareen.”

“Anaki?” He questioned, looking at Ahsoka who smiled even wider at him.

“You thought I wouldn’t name my child after one of my greatest friends?” She raised her hand from the chair’s arm and leaned her head against it. “Must you assume I think so little of you?”

Anakin chuckled, the rumbling in his chest slightly shaking the baby-little Raisha-and making her moan out in protest. He quickly shushed her and lightly rubbed the spot between her horns with his thumbs. At the purring of the small baby, he was thrown back into a memory of doing this to Ahsoka. After Mortis she had begun to have terrible nightmares of whatever the Son did to her, or whatever she had seen on the other side. He would usually stay up and rub that same spot on the top of her head until she was purring, sleeping bundle of blankets in her cot like her child was in his arms.

“Ahsoka, she’s absolutely beautiful.” He relented, smiling down at the baby as if he couldn’t stop looking. Maybe he’ll ask Padmé if Luke and Leia need a younger sibling sometime in the future…though he was sure his beloved wife would sooner leave the Senate than have another child at this time.

“Thank you,” She said, still smiling at the both of them as Anakin simply held her child. The smile soon faded, however, and a serious look overtook her. She leaned forward and rested a hand on his arm, saying, “Anakin, I need you to promise me something.”

Anakin, still smiling at the baby in his arms and ignoring the gravity of the voice his former apprentice held, said, “Anything, Snips.”

“If anything were to happen to my husband or I,” She started, not letting the words hang for long as she gripped his arm tighter, “You must take Raisha to Mandalore and entrust her to Bo-Katan.”

That…wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. Pulled from the fantasy land of baby fever, he sat up again and faced Ahsoka. “What?” He asked, shock in his voice.

“Promise me, Anakin.” Ahsoka assured, pulling her arm away but staring into his eyes to keep him captive in the request. “Promise me you’ll take my daughter to Bo-Katan if something were to happen.”

“First of all,” Anakin started, a slight glare forming in his eyes, “Nothing is going to happen to you. Second…” he sighed, looking back at the baby then to her, “You know how strong she is in the Force. The Jedi Council-“

“Can go pound Tatooine sand.” She stopped him, her hands curling into fists.

“Ahsoka-“

“Anakin I won’t give my daughter to an Order that not only turned their back on me, but turned their back on the people that needed them.” Ahsoka said, arms crossing over her chest. “You didn’t live on the Coruscant lower levels like I did. They don’t view them as heroes anymore-they just want the war to be over. The people see Jedi as glorified soldiers with no checks or balances outside of their own self-run government.” Her frown deepened and her eyes turned to a scowl.

“But that isn’t what they are,” Anakin tried to fight, still keeping his voice level to mind the hearing-adept child just inches away from his mouth. “It isn’t what _you_ were.”

“I was a child soldier taken from my home at 3 years old to fight in a war I didn’t start but needed to finish for the sake of others.” She snapped back, eyes casting down to Raisha who remained cuddled up to him. She looked back to him and signed, rubbing her head. “I just…” Her hand covered her eyes and her shoulders hunched. “I just don’t want her seeing the things I had to. I don’t want her needing to weigh the lives of others on her shoulders while needing to keep herself standing.” Anakin felt his heart grow cold as Ahsoka looked at him, and those happy tears were now filled with pain and haunted memories as they slid down her cheeks. “I don’t want her becoming like us, Anakin…I just want her to live a happy life.” As she wiped away a single tear from her cheek, she asked, “Don’t you want the same for yours?”

Anakin went rigid again. Ahsoka could read his thought, he hadn’t shielded before he came here. She had mentioned it earlier, why was he so freely allowing those thoughts to come to his mind? Sure, he had trusted her with his life when they were still Master and Padawan, but this was different. She was a civilian, she wasn’t supposed to know what a Jedi’s faults were. She hadn’t even known about his marriage, so how could she-

“Padmé told me about your guys’ marriage when I was incarcerated,” Ahsoka spoke again, voice clearing of the mucus and heartache. “She uh…” Ahsoka smiled at him weakly, a soft chuckle coming out, “She didn’t want me to probably die without knowing about you guys.”

Right. Padmé represented her in that shame of a trial before the Senate. They had met for several hours over several days to discuss the case, and according to Ahsoka even more than that. Anakin frowned, saying, “Ahsoka…I wanted to tell you, I really did.”

“I know, Anakin,” She smiled again at him, as if they weren’t fighting just seconds ago. “Padmé told me about how torn up you were trying to hide this from me. Which, by the way,” She pointed at him jokingly, “Looking back on it now…neither of you are very good at hiding it.”

Thinking back to all the times either Obi-wan or Rex or Ahsoka had almost caught the two of them in…tricky situations was embarrassing. But now realizing that all of them knew, and that all of them didn’t think less of either of them…maybe he should open up more to people. “How did you know about the twins?” He finally asked, mindlessly bouncing his legs softly as Ahsoka had done earlier.

“HoloTV.” She jabbed her thumb towards the electronic in front of them against the wall. “They were discussing how amazing it was that Padmé was now a single mother still working full-time at the Senate. How it was so brave of her to consider in-vitro during these times.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. Sure, the press couldn’t know the actual story like the Senate or the Council, but what they come up with instead is more outlandish than anything else. He still remembers the tabloid that labelled him, Obi-wan, and Padmé a “thruple.” While it weirded both he and Obi-wan out to no end, it made Padmé laugh, and whenever she was trying to push his buttons she would tell him to “go back to his boyfriend.”

“I wish you could meet them.” He relented, smiling sadly at her. “They’re so smart and adventurous…I swear they’re giving me more grey hairs than you ever did.”

She laughed, leaning her head back and letting it belt out before she smiled wide at him and said, “Please, tell me that again when they become angsty teenagers and start breaking your rules. Then come complaining to me about grey hairs.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and she chuckled, smiling again, before the two fell back into a silence. He looked back down at the girl in his arms. Still asleep, despite all the noise. Maybe she was just a heavy sleeper. But with lekku? Whatever deal Ahsoka worked out with the Force, he wants in, if only to keep Leia asleep for more than four hours in the night.

“So,” She finally broke the silence, staring at the sleeping girl before looking back up at him. “Will you do it? Bring her to Bo-Katan if something happens to us?”

“Ahsoka, I-“ He sighed, closing his eyes and looking down at the girl. He poked at a little fist she clutched before it opened and captured his finger in a squishy, warm embrace. He smiled softly. Incredible. She was just…incredible. “I can’t promise something like that.” He looked at Ahsoka, who frowned and sighed, rubbing her eyes, before he explained. “If something were to happen, how can we make sure it was me who came? Who collected Raisha? If any other Jedi were to come to your, or this planet’s aid, and took her with them she would be indoctrinated into the Order.”

Ahsoka looked down before sighing. She stood up and walked over to a small bookshelf that stood beside the TV. While actual books didn’t reside there, little memorabilia sat in its stead. Various pictures and mementos lined the shelves, among those, was various little beads that reflected off the light and made Anakin’s heart hurt. Ahsoka turned around and walked over to him, sitting back in her seat before handing him a glowing comm link.

“This link,” She explained, holding up a similar one in her hand, “Has direct contact with the other, and vice versa. If anything were to happen, if I ever need you to get to the planet quick,” she pressed on the button for a few seconds and the light on the one she handed him faded. “This will let you know while being discreet.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while,” He mused, looking over the link. It had been repurposed so there didn’t appear to be any voice function. Just the blinking light to let him know Ahsoka was alright. He looked back at her, asking, “Why are you so concerned with this?”

Ahsoka opened her mouth, then closed it, before she looked away from him. She wasn’t ashamed, no, Anakin could feel…worry. Rolling off of her like waves of the sea, he could feel the anxiety and worry slamming into him. With it each hit came screams and crying, flashes of red and heat, and her voice calling out for one name, _“Anakin!”_

“You had a vision,” He said, staring at her as she only kept her gaze away. The last time she had a vision it concerned Padmé and her being killed. Ahsoka subverted that fate, thankfully, but the vision itself wasn’t disproven. Everything she had seen had happened, she just misinterpreted it. “You saw something happening, something going wrong on this planet.” Ahsoka hugged herself and he knew he hit the mark. “That’s why you asked for me…that’s why you’re asking for me to get her to Bo-Katan. Ahsoka, what did you see?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted, sighing and closing her eyes, “I don’t know what I see. It’s all…jumbled and incoherent. I try and meditate on it and it only gets worse.” She rubbed her eyes again before looking up at him. It was here he actually saw the toll this kind of life has been putting on her. Bags under her eyes, dark and protruding, and her brilliant sapphire eyes were now a gem unpolished for decades. She looked thinner, and sure that could have been attributed to change of diet and exercise, he was starting to believe that the stress of these visions were causing these physical changes.

“I’ll do it.” He promised, looking her over again and seeing her relax. Anakin looked back down at the baby, who merely slept as he decided to become a permanent fixture in her life. “I’ll take her to Bo-Katan on Mandalore if anything were to happen to you. Just,” Their eyes met again, and he could already see a weight off of her shoulders, like she had been dreading his answer from the moment he arrived. “Make sure something doesn’t happen, okay? I’d like you to stay alive for a very long time.”

Ahsoka snorted a bit, smiling once more, before saying, “I was your Padawan for almost three years in the middle of the Clone Wars…I can handle nearly anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First, thank you for reading! I'm happy a lot of people actually read the first chapter considering it was primarily a 3am fustercluck of ideas. I wanted to make this chapter at least a bit more tangible for those who stomached the first chapter and continue to read.
> 
> An update regarding this story (ASID) and my other SWTCW fanfic (Protectiveness): I will be updating the both of these stories every other week from one another. This week ASID was updated, next week Protectiveness will follow, and so on and so forth. This will continue until Protectiveness is finished or another fic is added (because I have a really cool idea I just need to get it on paper).
> 
> So, this week you got some sappy Ahsoka and Anakin brother sister talks and next week will be a great update for Protectiveness revolving around Plo Koon. Thank you everyone for reading, please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
